Lord Vile
Lord Vile '''(primary taken name: '''Skulduggery Pleasant) is an antagonist in the Skulduggery Pleasant series. He is actually a split personality of Skulduggery, manifests from his anger and grief, prompt him using his Necromancer abilities and one of the Three Generals. Vile's persona inside Skulduggery's mind sometimes capable to animated the armor while he is strong enough when resurfacing so he can confront his good persona in real world. But if he is doing so, his power is not as strong as Skulduggery himself, as he only able to unleashed his full power once took over his good counterpart's mind. Biography The War Skulduggery first showed signs of becoming Lord Vile when he used Tenebrae's Necromancer dagger to defeat a troll. He later became Lord Vile after witnessing his family's death at hands of Nefarian Serpine. But what Nefarian didn't know was the priest whom give him power that he used to kill Skulduggery and his entire family was designed not to truly kill him as the priest himself is amazed by Skulduggery's potential as necromancer. Instead, Nefarian unintentionally caused Skulduggery developed a dissosiative personality disorder after being consumed by guilt and rage.In process, Lord Vile borns inside Skulduggery and took over his mind. Then he joined the Necromancers, becoming their Death Bringer. After a short while on the Necromancers side he joined Mevolent, much to the Necromancers' surprise and began killing anyone who stood on his way, including his best friend's, Ghastly Bespoke's, mother. He wished the Faceless Ones to return so that after he killed the humans he could kill them too. After realising the horrors he commited, Skulduggery came to his senses, took off the armor and hid it away. As he does, Lord Vile inside him sleeping in his subconscious, waiting to be reawakened. ''Mortal Coil'' At the end of Mortal Coil, as Skulduggery is trying to capture Tesseract, Lord Vile's ghost (controlled by Skulduggery's subconsious) appears from nowhere and kills Tesseract and then defeats Skulduggery. This encounter leaves Skulduggery fearful,as Lord Vile inside him awakened due to him enduring painful torture by Faceless Ones between events of The Faceless Ones and Dark Days. ''Death Bringer'' During Death Bringer, Lord Vile is revealed to be Skulduggery, Lord Vile's Ghost (Skulduggery's subconsious) attacks Melancholia after she attempts to kill Skulduggery but is defeated. Lord Vile's ghost later returns to attack Melancholia again and she is terrified but manages to defeat him after he is distracted. After Skulduggery is brought back to life, he finally dons the armor, becoming the True Lord Vile and easily defeats Melancholia, Valkyrie and kills the White Cleaver and a group of creatures that are immune to magic. After chasing after them again and attempting to kill them Valkyrie is forced to transform into Darquesse and they have a huge battle, killing each other repeatedly, Darquesse eventually attempts to gain and alliance with Vile so that they may kill Melancholia and then destroy the world together but Skulduggery and Valkyrie regain control of their bodies and turn back to normal. Skulduggery seals Vile's armor away again so Lord Vile not possessed his mind again. ''Kingdom of the Wicked'' Normal Dimension Argeddion realises the threat that Lord Vile poses and hides his armor away. Skulduggery later finds Vile's armor and is forced to use it to defeat Kitana, Sean and Doran. Lord Vile proves to be a match for the three of them and eventually with the help of Darquesse, kills them. Lord Vile has a short fight with Darquesse before turning back into Skulduggery. Mevolent's Dimension Lord Vile appears as one of Mevolent's generals, he easily kills the resistance members trying to save Valkyrie but Valkyrie and Ghastly escape. He then attacks the Resistance village after being told where it is by Mevolent and kills many people, including Ghastly. Lord Vile then proceeds to slaughter everyone in the nearby town and returns to the castle. When Skulduggery and Valkyrie steal the Sceptre of the Ancients, Lord Vile is caught off guard and is incredibly confused by seeing Skulduggery - who waves at him. Lord Vile later takes place in the battle between the Resistance and Mevolent's army. ''Last Stand of Dead Men'' When Skulduggery's arm is ripped off by the Black Cleaver, Lord Vile takes control breifly (without donning the armor) and blasts the Black Cleaver with shadows, breaking every bone in his body. ''The Dying of the Light'' Normal Dimension Mevolent's Dimension Trivia *Technically, Lord Vile is similar with Hellhound (Berserk) in Berserk manga series, practically made Skulduggery similar with Guts, because: Both of them are alternate personality that manifestation of all hatred, grief and rage inside of the protagonist (Lord Vile for Skulduggery and Hellhound for Guts),both Hellhound and Lord Vile are evil and cruel, and also urges the protagonist to give up form their influence so they able kill everyone should they wear black armor (Hellhound tries to possessed Guts' mind if he uses Berserker Armor and Lord Vile mainly tries to took over Skulduggery's mind should he wear his Vile's armor), and lastly,both are unintentionally created by main antagonists from their actions towards his enemy.(Nefarian Serpine by after slaughter his entire family, while Griffith sacrificed band of Hawk and causes the Eclipse) *He is an example of both Villains with Dual Personalities as well as Heroes turned to the Dark Side, considered about his past and what will happened if Skulduggery unable to fend his Lord Vile persona's influence. *Most of pictures in this page are fanart, as despite his shadow armor depicted as stereotypical medieval armor, no real picture nor further detail present, though one of picture in this page's gallery support the fact that Vile's armor itself made from shadow. Gallery Lord Vile2.PNG|Lord Vile flying Lord Vile3.PNG|Fan art of Lord Vile Lord skulduggery pleasant-vile.PNG|Skulduggery transforms into Vile Category:Skeletons Category:Mass Murderer Category:Masked Villain Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Skulduggery Pleasant villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Necromancers Category:Elementals Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Book Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Gunmen Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Warlords Category:Whip Users Category:Tragic Villain Category:Immortals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Collector of Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Alter-Ego